Stat Points
Stat System Stat System Since such a large part of the Fairy Tail Universe revolves around combat, we here at FTG have decided to implement a stat-system -one that revolves around five basic statistics- and combine it with free form Roleplay to make an interesting and fun experience. These primary statistics make up the main ways in which a character will fight, and reflect the skills that a character has in these areas. These statistics are: -Strength -Accuracy -Stamina -Speed -Magic These stats all combine to showcase how your character acts in battle and in the world as well. However, all these stats combine, and the intricacies between them revolve around the Magic stat. A character with higher strength stats will have more power in their magic than one without it. Same goes for the others; if someone has more speed they will be able to execute their spells faster than another with less. Below is a categorization of what these stats do, and what the relative feats they can achieve at each level. Bear in mind, there is a big difference between categories even if you are away by a single point since the stats are free form friendly as we do not want stats to become the be-all and end-all of Roleplaying here we use the categorization to show what level of skill your character can perform while within those levels Protip: A smart RPer with good grammar and skillful thinking can overcome someone with better stats 9 out of 10 times, but they are a guideline to how well your character can act or perform various feats of skill. Strength Strength is a measure of a character's muscle or physical power. Strength determines how much power is behind a melee attack and how heavy an object a character may lift. It allows them to hold or grapple others as well as to break out of restraints. Effectively, for any task where inertia is changed, strength is the relevant statistic. One with high strength and magic is able to wield more raw power than those without it. Do note that a person with martial arts training can use their body strength much more effectively that does that don’t so don’t complain if a character start breaking bricks using karate. 1-3 – Pussy Man Character is significantly weaker than average human levels . Any strike from this character is likely to be shrugged off barely as contact to even the average person . 4-6 – Little Princess Character is quite a bit weaker than average, Any strike from this character will likely be ineffective against all but the frailest opponent 7-10 – Book Geek Character is only slightly weaker than average merely because their lazy to pick up their game. The character throws punches and kicks with less force than the average Joe. 11-15 – Manly Toned Character is an average human being who engages in little to modest excercise. Any strike from the character is roughly on part with the human average and will cause them considerable damage. 16-25 Gym Freak Character is quite a bit stronger than average, and comparable to a human who engage in rigorous but not constant physical exercise. A strike from this character has a high likelihood of winding the average person. 26-40 Ryozanpaku Disciple Character is much stronger than average, through constant training. A strike from this character is sure to knock out the average person straight away or break bones. 41-75 Journeyman of a Thousand Battles Character has fought against many opponents and trough constant battle has become a much more fit individual who has walked the first step into the entrance of Peak Human capacity. This character possesses enough strength to produce moderate trauma to the body along with broken bones while knocking down a person. Martial training gives this character the possibility of causing nearly fatal wounds if attacks are applied to vital organs 76-125 Flesh Cyborg Character has reached the plateau of physical strength that borders the average humans from the superhuman, shown by their ability to easily lift a average human being effortlessly with a single hand. A strike from this character will cause severe, if not fatal trauma to the average person along with severe bone damage. 126-190 Charles Atlas Character has absolute perfection of his muscles and his physical power allows the character to easily lift about 3 times his weight on both hands and bend steel bars with his bare hands or punch someone trough a concrete wall, with moderate effort. A strike from this character will kill an average person, no question asked more so if they have martial training. 191-250 Vampire King Character can’t no longer be classed as human but something out of a comic book, possessing enough physical strength trough punch stone, steel, wood, human bodies and pick up 4-wheelers. The character may need to make a conscious effort to control his strength. 251-500 Thunder God Character has entered the realm of the demi-gods, few beings in this planet can actually bolster this amount of physical power. Almost anything not with an equal amount of resistance will be crushed by this character. 501-999 Kryptonian Character is now a god of strength, his physical power is enough to collapse mountain sides and lift almost any known amount weight with the proper leverage and motivation, if this character jumps, he can do so into low orbit and has sufficient strength to destroy almost any sort of physical barrier. 1,000– The Breaker Character is unmatched among human and monster kind alike and his physical power is renowned trough the lands as “the strongest there is” as not even the dragon themselves would cross the character who physical strength can bend physic law with sheer physical strength as this character is capable punching his way out of time storm or other impossible feats only trough the sheer amount of power he wields. Beings capable of withstand this character full might are unknown because the upper limits of his strengths have never been tested. Accuracy The Accuracy stat determines a character's depth of perception. It allows you to follow moving objects at certain speeds and act accordingly to it from both a short distance and at a range. It is the main stat for someones aiming and their reflexes. Speed however also plays a key role in avoiding attacks. 1-3 Blindfolded Grandma Character is incredibly clumsy, and struggles to walk without crashing into things. Just plain forget about using a projectile. Character only manages to avoid attacks by sheer luck. 4-6 Alzheimer victim Character frequently drops things that they are carrying, and tends to stumble a great deal. Couldn't hit the broad-side of a barn. Character makes an easy target. 7-10 Clumsy Girl Character fumbles more than the average person but is not a socially defect person. Frequently misjudges when tossing objects to people often with humorous result in the case of female ‘accidentally’ hitting their male friends in the nuts. Character fails to dodge more than is average. 11-15 Sharp Kid Character has an average amount of agility. They can hit stationary target at moderate distance almost all time and have no coordination problems. 16-25 Air Master Character would win the gold medal in any shooting competition. This character can plug a hole in a quarter with a pistol at 5m and can dual wield weapon although suffering an accuracy penalty on their off-hand. They are somewhat proficient at avoiding attacks and able to dodge most punches thrown by average people. 26-40 Deadly Ninja Character is dexterous and flexible to the point it has no problems whatsoever in dual wielding guns or swords during a fight without suffering penalties and his accuracy is equal to that of a career archer. Pretty much untouchable to the average human being in close quarter and with martial training the character IS untouchable to average men. 41-75 Gumby This character is a veteran in the art of dodging and hitting with accuracy; he can move with the grace of gazelle even though the harshest terrains or attacks and come out fresh as as a rose while his capacity with thrown object is such that even when his vision is impaired this character is very likely to hit, just out the amount of aiming this character does. 76–125 The Waco Kid Character is so horrifically flexible that he can easily out do any career contortionist and move his body with bordering inhuman grace trough a hail of attacks. They have started to delve into the subconsciousness and can sometimes dodge attack no normal human could while being capable of shooting an apple off someone’s head from 75 meters away while dual-wielding said guns. In melee they are able to slice a fly in half with a sword. If this character is hit by an attack from average person, they were either drunk, extremely inattentive or in a straight jacket. 126-190 Mr. Anderson Character is stupidly quick in processing their surroundings and is easily able to dodge almost any thing natural and a lot of unnatural things as well. He reacts and dodges so fast that you'd swear he has the bullet time cheat enabled at times. His movements are sometimes impossible to see to the average human being during close combat and even while somehow impaired can dodge attack they have no way of knowing, simply because they can. 191-250 Gun Kata User Character is able to hit targets without complete knowledge or awareness due to sheer muscle memory that corrects any errors on his aim and subconsciously picks targets at a rapid rate. He deadly accurate with any thrown weapon to the point he can bend their trajectories trough sheer mastery of this skill. Able to react and dodge point black gunfire nigh instantaneously and can see attacks done at the speed of sound. 251-500 Jedi Master Character has achieved a permanent state of illumination which grants them incredible accuracy as this character possesses such skill with projectiles that he is nearly always assured to hit regardless of how difficult the shot is. This character has enough reflexes to use blade and deflect back energy attack and/or bullets and can see attack done at the 3 time the speed of sound. 501-999 Gold Saint Character has achieved accuracy level equal to the legendary Gold Saints, known for their almost precognitive reaction times. The Character has obtained the capacity of seeing attacks done at the speed of light, the dexterous ability and accuracy is such that they have been known to be able to disable a person with a light touch by exploiting various nerves and hit a mosquito over a kilometre away, assuming they have a weapon with that sort of range. 1,000- The Untouchable You are not hitting this character; you are just not, even if you have all the fire power in the world because this character already knows how you will attack before you even do it. This character is able to hit any part of the enemy and with sufficient tools can target individual atoms. Stamina Stamina is how healthy and sturdy someone is. It affects their tolerance to sickness and poison, as well as how many hits they can take before going down. Stamina determines how fast you heal and how long you can endure strenuous activity, such as holding your breath or running. In addition, those with high stamina have much more resistance to extreme hot or cold, and can live for much longer with serious, untreated wounds. In conjunction with magic, stamina refers to how long you can keep up using spells for, and how long it takes to tire or recover. 1-3 Walking Corpse Character tires with minimal exertion and is much more prone to being injured by attacks than the average person, even the slightest damage with cause them severe pain. See made of glass. 4-6 Fatboy Character is very out of shape and gets winded easily, and is significantly less resistant to damage than the average person. 7-10 Sunday Pot Belly Character is somewhat out of shape, and slightly less resistant to attacks than the average person. 11-15 Badass normal Character is a completely average human being who regulates his weight and does little exercise, lives a healthy live. 16-25 Bronze Abs Above average and has the physical figure of an athlete. Character can handle somewhat more exertion than the average person, and is less easily hurt. 26-40 Shaolin Monk Character has trained all his younger life and as such has developed a nearly perfect human body to die for. Character is capable of running a marathon, enduring harsh climate much easier than the average human, as character is able to handle constant strenuous exertion much better than average while producing less fatigue poison. Character is also much more resistant to damage than the average human as attacks by a normal person are laughably ineffective. 41-75Steel Biceps Character has become a marvel of body building techniques to such point so people claiming this character is doping, hard. This character only gets tickled when he is attacked by the average men unless they use weapons and can engage is rigourous physical regiments that would rip the muscles, and basically leave lesser man on the floor while the character just stands and walk away while removing his sweat with a towel 76-125 Six Million Dollar Man Character is probably a distant relative of the energizer bunny or was astronaut barely alive…then rebuilt better, faster and stronger. When it comes to enduring and resisting damage it reaches the point that we are not even sure if he is a man anymore or a cyborg sent to replace your character. This character can easily engage on severe stamina exertion and still come out top and fresh even if were several hours and barely registers physical attacks from average humans as contact 126-190 Bulletproof vest Included Character has reached the absolute perfection of the body when it comes to stamina as he bolster inhumanly high endurance to the point his muscles are comparable to Kevlar and his bones to steel and is such ridiculous good shape his musculature is so ripped it seems the character was an actual Greek statue brought to life. Capable of engage in all day all out melee against a many opponents and not tire. Character could take, although barely, a point blank grenade to chest. 191-250 Sherman Tank This character is outright on the superhuman as the character can easily endure even the harshest condition without even noting them as even scorching heat that would burn off the flesh of an average human being in an instant just gives them a sunburn and engage on stamina contest that last for days and come out smelling fresh as daisies while easily endure high caliber firearms like they are mosquitoes flying of his skin or take a sledge hammer to the face and not even blink 251-500 Man of Steel Character has entered the god class of stamina freaks making it Invulnerable to all but the most powerful physical or magical attacks that could damage town, only those attacks are even close to make the character even feel it, while being able to remain in constant strenuous activity for up to days before fatigue begins to become apparent. 501-999 The Olympian Now you are just be obscene, a character with this level of stamina is no longer mortal and as such will not age, get sick or even need food or water for the most part. Can handle non-stop strenuous activity for weeks and is nigh-invulnerable to anyone but character it’s same level of power or powerful lost magics. 1,000- The Endless (a.k.a. The Norris) It’s even doubtful this character retains a concept of death and has passed into the plane of true immortality, conceptual existence that no longer requires anything but just being there. This character can engage in non-stop strenuous activity for a month without even sweating. Shrugs of almost everything but a direct hit from the magnitude of something like Fairy Law. Speed Speed determines how fast someone's body can move. Higher speeds allow characters to run faster, jump further, and dodge attacks that they're aware of. When this stat is high, the character is more mobile and difficult for enemies to hit under normal circumstances. A character with high speed has their magic move and fire at a higher rate than one without. 1-3 No Wheelchairs allowed Character moves at a snail’s pace and that’s pushing it, this character is more or less your standard paraplegic 4-6 Fake Legs Character is slow as molasses but at least can walk at decent pace without suffering muscular breakdowns. 7-10 Impaired but trying Character is only a bit slower than average and this is the level most fat people are. This character will no longer breakdown but will simply have his stamina suck out of him like a black hole if he runs longer that a couple meters 11-15 Geeky Runner Character possess an average amount of speed and can move and constant pace, even while running at long distance as long he has the stamina for it, although he character taps his maximum speed at 15km/h 15-25 Marathon Man Character could be an Olympic sprinter easily. Can attain a top speed of 30 km/h. 26-40 Unladen African Swallow Character breaks human speed records like they are just something out of a comic book and while pushing themselves they can unleash a burst of speed that leaves them considerably strained. Can attain a top speed of 45km/h and maintain for a long they stamina endure or sacrifice stamina for a top speed of 55km/h. 41-75 Running Thief Character has attained even greater levels of speed due to constant traveling many places and having to escape them at full speed to avoid being catch by a horde. This character can run at about 55 km/h and can sacrifice their stamina to reach a peak speed of 65 km/h 76-125 Speedy Gonzales Character is inhumanly fast to the point he can no longer be classed within average humans but has not yet reached the limit of physical perfection; Can attain a top speed of 70 km/h for as long their stamina endure but when pushing them can reach almost 90 km/h 126-190 Human Rocket Character is ridiculously fast and has reached the pinnacle of what could be called human perfection; Can attain a top speed of 100km/h but can push themselves to almost 130km/h 191-250 Lamborghini Character has finally reached the barrier of peak of human perfection and as such his speed is enough he can outpace autocars on the highway with ease and even maintain conversation while doing so . Can attain a top speed of 200km/h but can push themselves to almost 250km/h when need along with producing four after images even without martial training. 251-500 Successor of Hokuto Shinken Character now among the speedster class and posses speed that cannot be obtained through normal training and is mostly seen on mages but the character is horrifically fast to the point anyone slower than him seem to move in slow motion compared to him. Can easily attain a top speed of 400 km/h and pushing himself over 500km/h 501-999 Supersonic Hedgehog Character breaks the sound barrier with room to spare, enough said, character can achieve a top speed of 1400km/h while absolutely pushing themselves otherwise they run normally at Mach 1, note that they literally generate after images without giving it conscious thought and when moving at their absolute speed maximum, character does create a sonic boom similar to a low altitude jet. 1,000- the Flash Character is a blur impossible to see but to the most dexterous humans beings and can attain top speeds exceeding Mach 5, topping off at around 6000 km/h and his movements at this speed generate a sonic boom similar to that explosion that can be used as weapon. This character literary vanish from the sigh of anyone not above physical perfection. It actually iffy what you are watching is actually real or just the after-image of the character Growth Capping Because through merely logic we have come to realize many of these abilities would make you a virtual god, we have decided that we must cap your character capacity for grow. Do not worry the capping is much farther ahead and you beginning players need not worry about it. Here are the values for capping, each based on the amount of stat points and their amount of power their tier grants you, the higher you go the more points you have to pay to increase their value. *Below to Peak Human Ability which is everything below 126-190 remains the same at the price of 1:1, *At 191-350 it takes it takes 2 SP for every 1 increase in the stat, *Finally, anything above or more takes 3 SP for every 1 point increase. This both limits the upper levels of what characters can reach as well as maintaining a free form system with a base in what magic the person uses. Magic The magic stat is an unusual beast as learning magic is more complex than training your body. However when determining how your magic works this stat combines with the others to determine exactly what they do. For example, your magic stat AND strength stat both determine how strong your magic is overall, just as both your magic stat AND your speed stat determine how fast your magic is. It works at a ratio of 3/5 Physical stat, 2/5 Magic, so a character with a speed stat of 20 and a magic stat of 10 would have a rough magic speed of about 16 (20*3/5+10*2/5) but this is only a rough estimate not a concrete ruling. Much like other stats, increasing magic stat gets significantly harder at a certain point, though due to the complexity of magic, these cost changes are much lower than with the other stats. Look below to see how the cost changes. *You can increase your magic stat till 30 at a cost of 1SP per point of magic. *Beyond 30 you can increase your magic stat till 60 at a cost of 2SP per point of magic. *Beyond 60 you can increase your magic stat at a cost of 3SP per point of magic. There are two Examples: ;Quote: : SP Available: 8 Current Magic Stat: 3 Current Magic Stat + SP Available = 3 + (8) = 11 SP Available: 8 Current Magic Stat: 33 Current Magic Stat + SP Available = 33 + (8/2) = 37 Despite magic being classed into points the point value itself does not have a relation to the strength of the magic being used. The rank of the spell and other stats of the character have a far greater effect. Also please note that the magic stat cannot be increased/decreased via any means apart from increasing it with stat points. (SP) For a more detailed look on how Magic works, check out this topic. Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!